


Wholesome kids just playing minecraft

by Invisible_userlol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fundy and Dream are married, How Do I Tag, Just Friends, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_userlol/pseuds/Invisible_userlol
Summary: Purpled, Tommy and Tubbo have a chill hangout. No war, now fighting(maybe a lil bit of teasing) and no ADULTS!Just them being wholesome and building a statue of wilbur bc wilbur is dead and we need a funeral or a statue for him.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 81





	Wholesome kids just playing minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work so if it's bad, sorry, lmao

_Fuxk, I don't know what to do._

" _TUBBO!_ Please, for the love of god, stop stealing my PoTAtoes! _"_ Purpled screams as he chases tubbo infront of the river. Tommy was just there, laughing his ass off and doubling over. _"_ No! As president- actually, that's kind of a dick move. You're not even a part of l'manburg.. _"_ Tubbo trails off. _"_ Psst! We're getting off track! Purpled, just farm some more fuckin- potatoes or something! I'm pretty sure your farm is bigger that techno's. _"_ No. It isnt, but anything to make them stop. And eventually, they do stop, and they continue to build the statue, having short ~~and a bit questionable~~ conversations.

"Hey, how do you think dream gave birth? _"_ Tubbo suddenly asks. _"_ He has creative mode, Tubbo. He obviously just spawned one. _"_ Tommy said. Purpled shook his head, _"_ No, There's not a single spawn egg that has a green fox human that is good at coding AND parkour. _"_ Purpled reasoned. They stopped for a while, thinking. _"_ So what? He just grew a vagi- _"_ Tommy was about to say before tubbo and purpled shushes him. **_Not very TOS, Tommy._**

"If there's a ghostbur, why is there no Ghostlatt? _"_ Tubbo asks. _"Don'_ t Jinx it! _"_

> * * *

"What...What the fuck are they talking about?"

"Don't ask, Ghostlatt, don't ask."

**Author's Note:**

> It is, FUCKING BAD, But I'm bad, so kinda makes sense.


End file.
